Friends and allusion
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: 'Teman', satu kata yang membuat Akashi penasaran. "Ne, Shintarou. Menurutmu teman itu apa?" drabble Midoaka Complete


**A friend ...**

" _Ne,_ Shintarou. Menurutmu teman itu apa?"

Akashi bertanya tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya tetap terpaku pada helaian daun rapuh yang tertiup angin musim gugur. Midorima mengerenyit heran, untuk apa Akashi menanyakan hal semacam ini? Bukankah ini tidaklah penting?

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Konyol"

Midorima malah bertanya balik pada si pria bersurai merah. Mata heteronya berbalik menatap batu zamrud yang masih menatap heran.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" desaknya.

Beberapa saat Midorima terdiam, namun akhirnya menjawab juga.

" _Ummm_ ... mungkin semacam orang yang kita kenal?"

Jawaban darinya masih tersisip pertanyaan. Maka dia tidak terlalu yakin dan hanya menjawab kemungkinan yang masih bisa disebut kontroversi.

"Hanya itu?"

"Orang yang ... membantu kita? Atau ... membuat kita nyaman? Mungkin?"

Hembusan nafas terdengar berat dari belah bibir pria yang lebih kecil. Bersatu dengan kibasan angin yang melintas membawa udara hangat dari tubuhnya. Kini pandangannya beralih pada rumput-rumput yang sudah berangsur kecoklatan. Ya, ciri khas musim ini menghapus warna-warna lain dari tumbuhan di sekitarnya.

"Menurutku ... _teman_ itu seperti pedang"

"Huh? Lagi-lagi menggunakan pengibaratan. Dan apa maksud dari _pedang_ itu?"

"Ya, pedang ... Pedang bermata dua. Kau tahu? Jenis yang seperti itu bisa membunuh musuhnya atau bahkan malah melukai tuannya sendiri"

"Jadi kesimpulannya?"

Seingatnya, penjelasan Akashi selalu bertele-tele. Dia terlalu sering menggunakan kata-kata yang sukar dimengerti dan memerlukan rotasi otak yang lumayan lama. Bahkan dia pernah menyamakannya dengan padi. Midorima pikir mungkin karena warna hijau atau semacamnya karena warna itu melekat pada rambut dan kedua bola matanya. Namun, saat itu Akashi menjawab ...

 _"Ya, kau seperti padi. Ketika tanaman padi itu tumbuh, batangnya akan semakin merunduk karena beban pada kumpulan beras-beras di ujung batangnya itu semakin berat. Karena kau juga terus tumbuh semakin tinggi, maka kau juga harus semakin merunduk ketika melihatku. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?!"_

Hari itu Midorima tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Tingginya dan Akashi memang terpaut cukup jauh. Dengan kata lain, sebenarnya dia sedang mengerutu soal tinggi badannya yang tak terlalu naik secara signifikan sejak mereka di Teiko. Atau bisa saja memang karena pertumbuhan tinggi Midorima yang terlalu boros sehingga jarak antara dirinya dan Akashi semakin menjauh.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali Shin!" ucapan ketus Akashi membawanya kembali menuju musim gugur yang berangin. Lalu dia melanjutkan apa yang tadi dia bicarakan.

"Jadi maksudku bukankah lebih baik jika kita tak memiliki teman?"

Midorima terdiam. Disaat orang-orang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan banyak teman, kenapa Akashi malah sebaliknya? Pria itu bahkan mengatakan dengan entengnya, bagai sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuat orang-orang tak ingin dekat denganmu Akashi"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dari pemikiranku?"

"Tentu saja. Manusia itu makhluk sosial, mereka selalu membutuhkan orang lain dalam hidupnya. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa hidup sendirian. Termasuk _kau!_ "

Kelopak matanya mengerejap beberapa kali, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau pria berambut _crimson_ itu sedang berpikir.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangkal pendapatmu. Dan aku juga setuju denganmu. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, manusia berteman _hanya_ ketika mereka _membutuhkan_ manusia lainnya 'kan?"

Midorima terdiam ketika Akashi membuat pernyataan dengan penekanan kata _'hanya'_ dan _'membutuhkan'_ dalam ucapannya. Kemudian Midorima berpikir ..., manusia pada dasarnya membutuhkan manusia lainnya, hal itu berlaku di segala bidang manapun. Manusia membutuhkan manusia dan mereka memanfaatkan dan dimanfaatkan oleh manusia juga. Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa ada manusia jika hanya untuk dimanfaatkan oleh manusia juga?

"Bagaimana menurutmu Shintarou? Ketika kau mempunyai teman seorang manusia, bahkan tanpa kau ketahui dia bisa saja menusukmu dari belakang. Kita tak tahu kapan manusia itu berubah, bisa jadi kau begitu mempercayainya lalu ketika hubungan kalian merenggang dia membongkar semua aibmu. Jadi daripada terjadi adanya _simbiosis parasitisme_ seperti itu, kupikir lebih baik tak memiliki teman. Tak ada yang diuntungkan, dan tak ada yang akan dirugikan"

"Tak semua manusia seperti itu Akashi"

"Tapi semua manusia berpotensi menjadi seperti itu Shintarou"

"Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang aku? Apa kau juga berpikir kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja?"

"Aku tak menganggapmu sebagai teman"

"Huh?"

"Kalaupun memang kau hanya memanfaatkanku, aku tak merasa keberatan. Karena aku membutuhkanmu Shintarou"

Akashi terkadang sulit ditebak. Haruskah Shintarou mengibaratkannya sebagai teka-teki yang mempunyai sekian banyak kemungkinan jawaban?

"Tapi aku tak menganggapmu sebagai teman. Karena aku menganggapmu sebagai ...-"

Lengkung mata itu berbalik, berpadu dengan bibir dan deretan giginya yang menyatakan dengan pasti

"- _kekasihku_ "

 _"Akashi ..."_

Midorima mengedipkan matanya dan tawa kecil mendobrak ke luar. Tangan besarnya terangkat lalu pria itu melingkarkannya ke tubuh Akashi. Mata dwiwarnanya yang terkejut bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya yang memaksa ke permukaan dari rongga dadanya. Membuat tubuhnya kaku ketika hangat tubuh Midorima mengalahkan dinginnya angin musim gugur.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Shintarou?" tanya Akashi setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Tentu saja karena kau kekasihku, _baka!_ "

Dan ketika Akashi menengadah, Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. Tak lupa dengan semu kemerahan di pipi yang kemudian ikut menular pada pipi Akashi sendiri. Bibirnya kembali melengkung seperti bulan sabit terbalik yang memancarkan aura tersendiri dari setiap bagiannya.

 _"Ahhh, aku tak bisa menemukan lagi pengibaratan yang cocok untuk Shintarou. Karena Shintarou adalah Shintarou, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyamainya selain Shintarou"_

* * *

Angin musim gugur membawa perasaan mereka dan mengelilingi mereka dalam pelukan hangat ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
